Dirigible Plums
by caitstewart
Summary: Dirigible means blimp, Harry. Belly Inflation, Light Dom/sub Undertones, Mpreg.


Potter looked very uncomfortable, which meant that he probably had gone and actually followed Snape's advice. Snape, delighted, worked very hard to keep a straight face throughout the lesson.

"Potter – a word," he said, as the other students filed out of the classroom. Potter glared at him from behind his desk. Snape grinned as he walked up to him.

"You knew perfectly well what was going to happen to me," said Potter, hotly. "You did it on purpose."

"Let me see."

"You're a pervert, sir," said Potter, stifling a small burp. Snape didn't deny the accusation.

"Let me see or I shall have to send you to the nurse," he threatened coolly, playing with his wand.

Potter sighed.

"Not here," he said, wincing slightly as he pressed a hand to the front of his robes. "In your office."

§

"So, how many did you eat?"

"A dozen," said Potter, locking Snape's door behind him. Snape turned around, shocked.

"A dozen?" he repeated, equal parts thrilled and terrified. "All at once?"

"I wanted the fullest effect," explained Potter, lowering himself gingerly onto Snape's sofa. "_Mental acuity_, you promised. God knows I could use some of that. I had actually set out to eat fifteen of them, but I couldn't go through with the plan."

"I bet," said Snape, his cock stirring at the idea of the effect that such a huge quantity of Dirigible Plums would have on Potter's system. "Enough with the teasing, Potter. Show me."

Potter looked up, an amused glint in his green eyes.

"I don't know, _Professor_," he said, smoothing his heavy robes over the concealed object of Snape's obsession. "What do I get in exchange?"

Snape grinned.

"You're impossible," he said, cock heavy and pulsing inside his trousers. "How about a couple of signed permission slips for the Restricted Section? I bet Granger would appreciate those."

"Five," said Potter, his legs splayed to accomodate his condition. "At the very least."

"All right, but take off your clothes, quick."

"Deal," said Potter, and he started undoing his robes. The effect of the Plums was immediately evident even through his shirt and cardigan, and Snape nearly came in his pants then and there.

Potter paused.

"It's still getting bigger," he remarked, running his hands over his hugely bloated stomach. "My shirt buttoned fine this morning."

"It generally reaches its peak about a day from the moment of ingestion," explained Snape. "Both the mental acuity and the... the _other_ effect. And then of course you have to allow another few hours for the, er, expulsion phase."

Potter rolled his eyes.

"Looking forward to that," he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Diamonds of pale, overstreched skin were visible through the gaps between the buttons of his shirt. "And the other boys in my dormitory, too! I bet they'll be thrilled."

"You can spend the night here," suggested Snape, his mouth dry with desire. "I'll let you have my bed."

"You get off on _that_, too?" said Potter, incredulously. "Very well, I'll stay here until this thing has gone down properly. In exchange, I want ten permission slips."

"Whatever you want," promised Snape. "Just take off your shirt already, you bloody tease."

Potter's overinflated belly looked preposterous in the bright morning light of Snape's office, jutting out from beneath the young man's lean chest and swelling hugely over his lap. Potter rapped his fingers demonstratively on the tight surface: it sounded hollow, like a drum. Snape licked his lips.

"Get up," he ordered. "I want to see you properly."

Potter, for once in his life, obeyed promptly. On his feet, shirtless as he was, he genuinely looked pregnant. Snape embraced him from behind, his erection pressed against the young man's backside, exploring his swollen form hungrily with his hands. Potter's belly groaned and creaked audibly.

"Here," said Potter, in a pained voice, guiding Snape's hands to the distended underside of his gut. "Rub it. It hurts."

Snape obliged, pressing his palm into his pupil's bloated organ to try and work some of the gas out of his cramped insides. Potter moaned.

"Lower," he pleaded, rubbing himself against Snape's painfully hard cock. "Please."

Snape undid Potter's trousers, freeing his erection. With one hand still on his inflated stomach, he grabbed the young man by his cock and guided him to a mirror, so that he could admire the results of his ruse: Harry Potter, trousers around his ankle, belly so full of air that he could barely fuction, begging to be brought to orgasm. His knees felt weak.

"You look incredible like this, Potter," he said, meeting Potter's beautiful eyes in the mirror. "Do you know that?"

"I'm huge," moaned Potter, rubbing his gigantic stomach. "You've made me huge."

"I did," confirmed Snape, stroking Potter's cock. "And you're going to get even bigger, just you wait."

Potter moaned again. For all his earlier protests, he seemed to be greatly enjoying this particular activity. Snape intensified the pace of his stroking.

"Imagine you're pregnant, Potter," he whispered, supporting Potter's swollen stomach with his free hand. "Imagine having to hide this huge thing from all your mates, day after day."

"I wouldn't let you do that to me," mumbled Potter, unconvincingly, pressing himself harder against Snape erection. "I wouldn't let you get me pregnant, sir."

"I think you would, actually," said Snape, bending slightly to kiss Potter's neck. "You'd let me fill you up with my babies, Potter, and you would love every minute of it."

"Hhhng," moans Potter, spurting all over Snape's hand and the bottom of his own belly. Snape holds him close to his chest, delighted by the look of bliss on the young man's handsome face.

"Excellent work, Potter," he said, patting Potter's bloated belly. "Now come to bed, it's my turn."


End file.
